Insane Asylum For Two
by Tsakkun
Summary: So your best 'friend' is insane. Your friends are terrified of him. And you're the one stuck taking care of him. What a great day to be Cid Highwind! sarcasm Yaoi. Angst. And anything else I can think of.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Cid. I do not own Vincent. Nor any of the other characters. Yet, in my world: Cid own Vincent. Cloud owns Zack's buster sword, even though he lied it to rest…. Tifa wishes Cloud owned her, but wont face the fact that he doesn't love her. Yuffie owns the crews' materia. Barret owns a big gun, and his daughter Marlene. Reeves owns Rufus' life, because Rufus is an uke to Gaia, feeling he needs to repay the planet. Nanaki owns Gaia. Reno, and the other Turks own the right to fucking shit up. And Sephiroth secretly owns control over Cloud. Still._

**A/N: **_This story does contain Yaoi. I did my best to keep it some-what clean. There is none in this chapter, only shounen-ai. _

I've decided to go over this story, fixing the small spelling errors, and just over all paragraph boosted o-o Also, Review Replies will be at the end of the story. In the Author notes at the end of chapter 4.

* * *

**Insane Asylum For Two**

**1****

* * *

**

Gun shots could be heard as they echoed about the Shera II.

Tifa looked over at Cloud, who was leaning over Cid's captain's chair. The three would wince every time another bullet would sound about the large, metal ship. Barret grunted from his corner, shaking his head; as if to say '_I told you so'_. Yuffie hung her head, seizing the movement of swinging her legs as she sat up on a large crate. Reeves gave an uncomfortable cough, feeling even more uncomfortable as the sounds of gunfire ceased. _Silence._

One last shot rang about the air ship, fallowed by an insane laughter.

_Everyone_ winced at the sound.

The blond pilot let out a sigh. "I guess… I should check on 'im... Maybe let 'im out if he's done…"

Nobody said anything to go against the pilot's decision. The blond stood up, lit a cig, and ventured down the hallway. Still, nobody said anything. The only movements in the room now, was Cloud plopping himself down into the captain's chair.

Cid continued down the quiet hallway, heading directly towards the conference room. As he stood outside the door, he held the keys to the room before him in hand. He hesitated, unsure of what he would find inside, then sighed as he placed the key into the doorknob.

His cig fell to the floor, and a bloody stench caused the blonde's nose to wrinkle. Vincent sat upon the long conference table, his ivory skin speckled with crimson.

_Everything_ was speckled.

The _walls_.

The _table. _

The _floor. _

The _chairs_.

The gunman's _face_.

The blonde's face turned to one of the walls, more crimson was located. A _lot_ more. A large, disfigured heart was _smeared _onto the wall with the crimson. Vincent only smiled, his human arm _drenched _with the same crimson as everything else. "Just for you, Highwind," he said with a childish voice, smiling sweetly. Cid fell to his knees _admiring _the work that the gunman had done for him. "Highwind…?" he questioned. "Do you not like it…? Shall I make it better?" Cid shook his head, mouth agape. Vincent hopped off the table, and knelt down next to the stun pilot. "Highwind?" he mumbled. The gunman lent in, placing a small kiss onto the blonde's lips.

Cid shook his head, pulling away as he stood up. "Vince… Come on. Lets get you cleaned up…" The gunman rose to his feet as well, and nodded happily as he grabbed the blonde's hand with his _bleeding_, human hand.

Cid led him out of the room, stopping to take one last look at the room. He winced. Then pushed past the door, pulling Vincent with him.

* * *

"Do you think they're ok? We haven't heard anything for a while…" Tifa questioned, leaning up against the captain's chair. 

Cloud shook his head. "No more gunshots or laughing is probably a good thing. Scratch that. It _is_ a good thing." Tifa nodded in agreement. "Ah, Yuffie. You should take that ten that Nanaki put down."

"Cloud. Please refrain from helping the girl." Yuffie only smiled as she scooped up the ten. "She's suppose to win by herself."

"I'm just kidding… Anyways… That wouldn't have made since." The girl grumbled, realizing she couldn't use the card at all. Letting out a sigh, she discarded it. The lion wolf smirked.

"I see…" He picked up most of the card pile, including three tens. "Rummy." Cloud snickered as the loosing girl pouted. "So.. You play, Cloud?" The swordsman smirked.

* * *

"Heh… That's cold… Ah! Hot!" 

"Make up yer' damn mind…" Cid mumbled, getting irritated with rotating the facet knobs every two seconds.

"I can't help it" Vincent whined, gripping at the sink counter with his claw.

"Oi, stop pulling. Let me clean yer' damn arm." The gunman relaxed his muscles, doing as the pilot ordered. He brought the wet wash cloth up to the torn skin, thankful that the bullet the man got himself with paced all the way threw. Vincent lent his back up against the bathroom mirror, rubbing his feet together just for the sake of doing _something. _"Face." Vincent lent forwards, closing his eyes as Cid scrubbed the blood off for him. "Done."

The gunman smiled. "Thank you, Highwind."

"Of course…" he murmured. "Vincent... I think it's bed time... Yer' must be exhausted, and it's pretty late." He nodded in agreement, and fallowed the blond out of the bathroom and into his own room. The captain's room.

"Here?" Vincent questioned, jumping up on the large, comfy bed. Cid nodded.

"Yea' can sleep in here... It'll be more comfortable..." The blond flicked the switch and the room grew dark.

Vincent bit his lip, then called for the blond. "Cid…" The blond stopped before he closed the door. "I love you..."

Cid paused, thinking of an answer. "I know, Vince... Get some sleep." The door to the room closed, and the room grew dark.

* * *

Foot steps clanked as the pilot entered the bridge of the airship, everyone placing their attention on him. "He should be asleep now… Oi, Spiky. Yer' on clean up duty. Left a little present for yea in the conference room." Cloud raised a brow, peeling the card off his forehead, he had licked and stuck there earlier. 

"…What kind of mess…? This isn't going to be like when you had me sweep up his 'targets' from when he turned the deck into a shooting range, is it?" He shivered in disgust.

Cid lit a cig, and sat in his chair. "No, no. Anyways, I think after you made him smell the trash bag that was full of the dead seagulls, he wont be doing that again."

Cloud mumbled. "Served him right… There were hundreds of the damn things…"

"So, Barret, Reeves, and Yuffie gone 'ta bed?" he asked, noticing they weren't in the room. Cloud nodded.

"It is kind of getting late. I think I'm going to go to bed too, Cid. Thank you for taking care of Vincent." Cid nodded to the brunette girl, and she left the room.

"I'll be going as well. Sorry Nanaki. But after the 50th defeat, I'm done…"

"Understandable. You played well. No one has ever come that close to beating me. With the _deck_, upside the _head_, that is…" The lion wolf watched the blond collect the cards and walk off. Himself though, just curled up into a ball, planning to sleep where he was.

Cid puffed away at his cig, taking the moment to relax.

* * *

"Comin' in, Vince…" the blond stated, opening the door to his own room, not bothering to turn on the light. The gunman just lied where he was, staring up at the ceiling. He didn't flinch when Cid sat down on the bed next to him, removing his boots, coat, and etc. 

The blond flinched though, as cool hands wrapped around his chest, the gunman embracing him. "Thank you again, Highwind..." He nuzzled into the crook of Cid's neck. "I _do_ love you..." He pulled the weary pilot down onto the bed, snuggling him.

"I know," Cid mumbled.

* * *

**A/N**: _Wow, I got to lazy to come up with anything for my other stories, so I got this. It's not long, and it's only about 4 chapters long. Yes, I did come up with this in the middle of math class like the rest of my stories. But oh! This one has a better origin! I was playing FFIII while screaming. -Is a very vulgar person- The story just kinda' dawned on me in my anger. -smiles- I know it's kind of strange for Vincent to be smiling a lot or at all, but for god's sakes. He's insane!_

_Anyways, I'm sorry I got distracted from my other stories… I got half of a chapter written for Rock My World, and I'm trying to come up with some plot for To Begin Anew. Watching Dead Poets Society made me want to write something abnormal for myself o-o_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own the game. But I down own thousands of naked pictures of Vincent o-o Kidding!_

**A/N: **_Wow, starting off the second chapter with smut xD I'm such a perv… MSI messes with me, I swear…_

* * *

**Insane Asylum For Two**

**2**

* * *

The pilot let out a soft moan, almost like a gasp as he felt his shoulders being pined down by a certain famine-looking man. "Good morning, _Highwind_." The words dripped from his tongue with such lust, it startled the blond. The man ravished the pilot with kisses as he closed the distance between them, the temperature seemingly to rise near 100. 

"G-good morning-mornING" the blond gasped, Vincent biting at his neck, grinding against him. "God, Vince… You're r-raring t-t-to go e-EARLY" He couldn't help the changes in his voice has the other continued, a cool hand playing with the elastic waist of his boxers. Cid let out a small cry as the gunman broke threw skin on his neck, causing him to bleed a bit. The evidence quickly disappeared though as the gunman lapped up the small amount of blood, massaging the fresh wound with his tongue.

The gunman paused, and looked at the blond. "A wonderful gift, no? First thing in the morning."

A smirk crossed the blonde's face. "Better then the blood in the conference room. You're going to scar Cloud one of these days. He'll be almost as insane as you."

Vincent chuckled. "Well, according to what everyone on this ship whispers, that's _impossible_."

"Yea know…" Cid drifted off into thought a bit, then returned quickly. "It's kinda' kinky with yea on top…" The gunman raised a brow at '_Kinda_?' He dove under the covers, trailing kisses down the pilot's body, causing the blond to let out small moans of pleasure.

* * *

"What's this box, Cloud?" Tifa asked as she lent up against said box. The blond had brought in some shipments of supplies, and just sort of left them in the bridge. 

He looked up from a clipboard he was checking things off on. "Oh, Vincent's meds. Bulk supply. I defiantly feel _a lot _safer with them being shoved down his throat. ... ... ...What?!" Tifa pulled a face, then rolled her eyes. "His fault for mentally scaring me! Did you know I _now_ have a fear of blood? How can _anyone_ bleed_ that _much!? Cleaning up the conference room was a total nightmare-"

"Oh! Good morning, Vincent!" Cloud spun around, facing the gunman who stood in the doorway. It was obvious he heard 'spiky'.

A large grin was plastered across the gunman's face.

He made is way across the room, sanding a foot away from the blond. "Good morning, _Cloud_." The hair on the back of Cloud's neck rose, getting the same feeling he would get when Sephiroth would speak to him. Pure fear of someone _that_ sadistic and evil...

"G-good morning, Vincent..." he mumbled.

Tifa's face lit up. "Oh, and good morning, Cid!" Even the brunette was some-what relieve not be left in the room with Vincent while Cid wasn't around.

"Mornin' Tif. Eh... Those his?" he asked, pointing his head at Vincent as he looked at the box. She nodded. "Great. I think yea should take some tonight Vince, that way they wont knock yea out today." The gunman nodded.

"Cloud..." Vincent's voice seemed to freeze the room instantly. All but Cid. "Did you _enjoy_ clean up, yesterday? It was _you_ who had to do it, wasn't it?" He knew it was Cloud. It was _always_ Cloud who had to clean up after one of the gunman's psychotic fits. The blond knew he only wanted to actually ask him to get a reply. "After all... I got it _everywhere_, just for you..." Cid blinked, _completely _forgetting what they were talking about. "I'm sure blood is better then dead _seagulls_..." He smirked. "Unless you want to go threw that again."

Cloud tore open the cardboard box that contained Vincent's medicine, and made an attempt to shove a bottle down the gunman's throat. He was quickly met by Cid's face in his own as he was about to lunge at the 'psycho'. There went that idea.

Swallowing his pride, Cloud slammed the bottle into Vincent's hands, and walked off. "_Thank you_..." Vincent called.

"Yo, Vampy! Don't forget Yea got an appointment today!" Yuffie declared, running into the room, iPod in hand.

Vincent nodded, attention drawn to the small white object. "May I… Barrow that?" he questioned, not wanting to sit in the hospital in complete silence.

"Yea, sure. I'll just use a CD player while yea gone. Use Cloud's work computer, he wont notice, and it's got Internet so you can add music." He nodded.

"Thank you, Yuffie…" Tifa went to open her mouth in protest about using Cloud's computer, but she didn't want to ruin Vincent's moment. He looked so amused with the small object, it was actually funny. He was examining it, trying to figure out how something so tiny could play such loud music. He could always hear Yuffie listening to it. Vincent suddenly turned on a dime from his position in the room, and went down the hallways to Cloud's computer.

* * *

Cid hated hospitals. They always made him feel uncomfortable. Of course, he was the one that had to escort Vincent there, and pretty much everywhere else for that matter… No one else would take him, considering how awkward they would feel about it. 

So here the two of them sat, in the pure white waiting room. Cid sat across from Vincent, looking at an engineering article in a Time magazine. Vincent sat lazily in his chair, just listening to the iPod he borrowed from Yuffie.

Cid could feel eyes upon him, and he looked up over the top of the magazine. Vincent was staring at him, with lustful eyes, leaning forwards a bit in his chair. Cid raised a brow as the gunman began to mouth words. Cid assumed he was lip-syncing. '_You…. Bake… Be… Ard…_' Cid only raised his brows again, confused. 'Vincent licked his lips, then continued to mouth the words to the song. '_You make me hard You make me hard You make me hard You make me_' His lustful eyes still baring into Cid's. The blonde's face turned red, finally understanding. He quickly head his face behind the magazine, letting out a slight cough.

"Mr. Valentine…?" a woman from the desk called. Said man stood up, grinning at Cid. Then he turned away and walked into his designated office.

This visit went like all the others. They asked him how he was, what he's eaten, how Cid was. They asked about Cloud, and Tifa, wanted to know if Barret was harassing him, and if Yuffie was behaving. They would question him about some of the scars from long ago, about his claw, and about any new wounds. And he would answer truthfully, smiling at the doctor the entire time. Every week was the same. Same questions, same _new _excuses to any new wounds.

'_I jumped from the air ship, trying to fly.'_

'_I ran, head-on into the bathroom door, running from Cloud.'_

'_I stabbed myself with Cloud's sword to see if it hurt as much as he threatened.'_

'_I cut myself all Saturday night to 'get off' from the pain.'_

"Oh, I shot myself and decided to write on the wall." The doctor raised a brow. Vincent seemed to get that a lot.

"Oh… Really? Honestly, why would you do something like that?" He readied his pen and clipboard.

Vincent looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember. "Well… I remember not being able to breath, Cloud spazzing, myself being locked up in an old meeting room-"

"Wait, they _locked _you in a room?" He completely forgot that Vincent didn't even answer his question in the first place.

"Yea, so I didn't try to hurt someone. Like when I broke Cloud's arm because he poked me once when I was hyperventilating." The doctor just sat there, eye's wide. "I wanted to make Cid happy. So I drew him a heart on the wall…" A small smile came to his face. "It was fun to draw, and I felt so _gay_ while making it… He… didn't seem to like it though. He brought me to the bathroom and cleaned me up… He… smiled though…. So does that mean he liked it?"

"He smiled…?"

"Yea… when he was leaving the bedroom after he told me to get some sleep…"

The doctor bit his lip, then looked up. "Yes, I do think he liked the effort, Vincent. But, he probably didn't seem to happy while he was cleaning you up, did he?" Vincent shook his head. "Maybe that's his way of telling you to stop hurting yourself like this…" Vincent looked at the doctor, quite bored. He moved his thumb in his pocket, and the music from the iPod got louder.

Loud enough to drown out the doctor's lecture.

His attention was drawn to the door as the doctor opened it, reviling Cid. Quickly, Vincent turned down the music so Cid wouldn't notice. "Times up, Vin. Yea survived threw another week here. Congrats!"

"Uh, Mr. Highwind-"

"Cid."

"…Cid… You should be a bit more supportive about-"

"Blah blah blah, yea know what? I fuckin' hate it here, and he's done, so we're leaving. Sorry, but a half our is a half our, and that is all I can take from sitting somewhere I can't smoke, and has blindingly, white walls..." Cid grabbed Vincent's wrist and pulled him out of the room. The two walked down the hallway laughing about the doctor's stunned face. "So, Lem'me guess. You blasted the music so you couldn't hear the old geezer?" Vincent nodded, proud that he was getting recognition for such a small task. He liked it when Cid praised him in his own way. It made him feel like he matters to the blond.

"Highwind… I love you." Cid smiled at the gunman.

"I know."

* * *

**A/N:** _Wow, that was fun to right. Yea, Vincent isn't really himself in this, but he's not suppose to. He's insane for Christ's sakes… Yes… I HAD to have him listening to MSI… In case you are wondering, the song is Prom. O-o I couldn't really think of anything more interesting to put for the doctors visit, so I just had to put a description of how mine usually are o-o (Damn those creep old German doctors…)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_I don't frickin' own it! If I was writing a fan fiction about my own videogame, don't yea think that would be rather lame of me?_

**A/N:** _Wow, we're nearing the end. There will be one more chapter, then that's it._

* * *

**Insane Asylum For Two**

**3**

* * *

Cid Highwind was down on his knees. Standing in front of him was Vincent Valentine. The blond didn't dare to move from where he was, not wanting to test the gunman's patents. For you see, a large, shiny, metal gun was pointed at his head. Death Penalty. Vincent had that old crooked smirk on his face, the one when he was completely _gone. _

The gun was loaded.

The gun was cocked.

His finger was on the trigger.

Where was everyone else?

Oh right, _Gone…_

They _all_ had taken the rest of the day to get errands and what-not done, leaving Cid alone. He was alone, and on his own. Though, with Vincent, he _usually_ was on his own. "V-Vin…" the gunman smiled; pushing the gun against the pilot's head violently, imprinting it to the side of the blonde's head, pointed at his temple.

Vincent shook his head. "No talking, Highwind…"

The whole charade was oddly turning the blond on. He groaned, trying to remember that Vincent was having a moment, and it wasn't the time to allow his mind to wonder. "V-Vincent…" He tried again.

"I love you, Highwind."

Cid nodded, absently. "I know."

"No." Vincent shook his head. He got down on his knees as well, and gently pushed Cid onto his back, so that the blond was laying on the floor as Vincent straddled his waist. "I _love_ you, Highwind." Cid winced slightly, lifting his hips up a little. Why was Vincent _torturing_ him?

Vincent smiled. He drew out the gun once more, and pointed it to his own head. Cid sat, wide-eyed. "V-Vincent…" The man pulled the trigger, and Cid squeezed his eyes closed, reflexively. "Iloveyou!" he shouted, opening his eyes, wondering where the _BANG _was. Vincent just sat there.

The gun on the floor.

A smile on his face.

He lent forwards, kissing the straddled pilot who was on the verge of tears. "I love you, Highwind," he mumbled threw kisses, their tongues 'battling' about. Cid moaned threw the kisses, pulling Vincent down and rolling on top of him. Vincent bit his tongue violently, and rolled back on top of the blond. Claiming that as his place. "No, Highwind," he stated as he glared down at the blond, gripping at his shirt. He loosened his grip after seeing the blond wince, then lent down and licked a bit of blood off the pilot's lips. The gunman's mouth began traveling down the blonde's body, biting here, licking there.

"Nahh…. V-Vincent…" Cid gasped, feeling a tongue wrap itself around his erection. When his pants had been pulled down, was besides him.

"Shh…" Vincent mumbled before he took the pilot's length into his mouth.

"Vincent!" Cid cried out at the sudden feeling, disobeying the man.

* * *

"Vincent!" Cloud cried at the approaching gunman. "Come here."

The gunman approached, walking up to the chocobo-haired man, who was ironically, standing outside of the chocobo stable. The blond fiddled nervously with a feather in his hands. "Yes, Cloud? When did you get back, anyways?"

"Few minutes ago… Here… A… letter." He handed the piece of paper to the gunman, allowing him to read it. "I'm sorry… I swear, I didn't do anything…" Vincent's mouth opened slightly, and he read the paper over once more. "They… Want to take you from here…" The gun man read the paper _again._

"_Needs medical attention 24/7_?"he read out loud from a section. Then he looked up at the blond, and smiled weakly. "Thank you, Strife." He clenched the paper tightly, and walked off down a hallway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cid was walking about the ship aimlessly. Or so it appeared. Vincent had disappeared on him, and now he couldn't find the man. "God dammit…." He peeked into the few bedrooms in the hallway, not finding any signs. "What the hell, Vince…?" He heard a small _tink_. Now, Cid wasn't a genius, but after _months_ of dealing with the gunman in his state, he remembered that sound. Metal hitting tile, the pilot assumed. Sure enough, when he turned to open the bathroom door, it was locked. Cid only rolled his eyes at the immaturity, and reached above the frame, where a small pin was left. He inserted the pin into a hole on the doorknob, unlocking it. Placing the pin in it's original spot, the blond gave a deep breath as he entered the bathroom.

The blond wrinkled his nose as the smell of blood infected it. Thankfully, the smell wasn't as strong as it was in the conference room. Vincent lied in the center of the room, his feet over the edge of the tub, dipping into it. Is head was pointed up, and his arms sprawled out. And sure enough, blood stained his golden claws; the right arm bleeding from an obvious claw mark. The gunman's legs twitched slightly, a sign registering that his mind knew someone was in the room. He didn't bother look away from the ceiling. Or to hide is quite obvious erection. Cid couldn't help but notice a small piece of paper clenched in the man's right hand, slightly soggy due to the blood that had _trickled _onto it.

Vincent's arms twitched slightly, and his head rolled to the side; he just stared at Cid's boots. "Highwind… Am I dead?" The blond chuckled, kneeling down next to the puzzled gunman.

"Heh, no. Yea gone and turned yer'self on by hurting yer'self."

"Oh." The reply was so simple, and innocent. Vincent lifted himself up, sitting with his hands on the floor to keep himself from falling over. "Highwind… I love you."

"… … I love yea too." Vincent smiled, and rose to his feet. He gave a loud yawn as he stretched. "Oi… Cut this shit out before something' bad happens," the blond added, warning the man. Vincent frowned, remembering the paper he gripped in his hand. _'They're going to take you away from him, you wont see your precious pilot anymore…' _he commented to himself. Cid quickly got to his feet, noticing the gunman was shaking uncontrollably, all of a suddenlt. He gave the smaller man a tight hug, holding the gunman close as possible as he felt the warm tears fall onto his chest.

"C-Cid…" he choked out, beginning to sob violently. "C-Cid… They're coming!" He bit the blonde's shirt, trying to keep himself from loosing his nerve even more; not wanting to have the sharp _hic_ accompany the crying.

"Shh…" Cid looked down, slowly pulling the paper away from Vincent. He held it up with one hand, as he held the gunman with the other. "Vincent… It's ok… They just want you to visit more…" Though, that was only a small section the blond could read. The rest was stained with either blood or tears. Some words were readable, but nothing the blond could make sense of.

* * *

It was a quiet night, just like another. Cid had Vincent sleep in his room, fearing the gunman try something unreasonable once again threw the night. The two laid there, snuggled close on the full-sized matrices. Vincent wore only boxers, while the pilot wore a white tank-top to accompany his own boxers. The warmth was soothing enough for Cid to fall asleep on his own, though, having the smaller framed man in his arms was defiantly a plus. It was really a shame that they went threw so many 'scares' with the gunman. Cid felt the warmth of the other man disappear. In a incoherent-state, he felt the weight on the bed shift. Cid assumed the man had rolled over, having a restless night sleep.

Morning came as fast as sleep, the shear cold waking up the pilot. Cid rolled over on his back, expecting to collide with the slumbering Vincent, but met nothing.

_Nothing...?_

It was defiantly an odd thing, considering usually the gunman wouldn't leave his side until he was positive Cid was awake. The blond rubbed his eyes and sat up, looking about the room. He squinted, eyes still not able to comprehend the idea of staying awake. Not finding what he seeked, he trekked across the room, and left threw the door. Cid walked throughout the metal halls of the ship, the cold not bothering his feet, more so his heart. Something didn't feel right. Nothing felt right. His head ached. His heart ached. Everything hurt. Finally, he reached the bridge, only to find Tifa and Nanaki. Disturbingly quiet. Tifa sniffled a bit, her back facing the pilot. She was sitting on the floor, looking out of the large windows, watching the sun peek behind the clouds. Nanaki, the lion-wolf, sat quietly next to her. He wasn't looking at anything in particular. "Oh... Cid!" the brunette said, only realizing now that the pilot was there. She quickly wiped her eyes and ran over to the man, hugging him tightly.

"T-Tifa... Is everything alright? Where's Vin?" He noted as Nanaki looked away, and more tears returned to Tifa's eyes. "Tifa... Tifa? Is he ok? W-where is Vincent?" She sniffled once more, and wiped her eyes too.

"They... They came and took him, Cid... They came up onto the airship, and they came in, and they took him with them..." Cid raised a brow, as in a 'what the fuck' statement. "They-they called me... And... had a police warrant... So I- I... I'm so sorry Cid!" The girl burst into tears once more, hugging the man desperately. "I- I didn't want to... But... Cid..." The blond tore away from her, and ran back to his room. Moments later, he returned fully clothed, and ran out of the ship. "Cid!" The brunette called out once more, watching as the pilot fled into the heart of Edge.

_They did NOT take him_

_They can NOT take him_

_Those FUCKING doctors_

Cid stood in front of the check in desk at the Edge mental hospital. The blond secretary looked up, startled to see such a frustrated man so early in the morning. "S- sir... C-can I help-"

"Cut the _shit_, Elena. Where the _fuck_ is he?" The blond woman winced, and she pointed a finger down the hall. Cid didn't even thank the woman as he ran down the designated hallway. Several doctors and nurses yelled after the blond for him to slow down, others mealy looked away, knowing _who_ he was looking for. Finally he arrived, and he knew _damn well _it was the right place. He could see Vincent walking along with two other doctors, and he was wearing one of those little white gowns. "Vincent!" the blond cried, gaining speed as he ran for the gunman.

He stopped as they stopped. Vincent turned around, giving the blond a sad look. His lips turned into a weak smile, and he only mouthed the words: 'I love you, Highwind." Then he turned around, and walked off with the doctors.

* * *

**A/N:** _Angst angst angst. Have you ever looked at the word angst? like... really looked at it? N-G-S-T that's a crazy combo there... Without the A that is... So um… just blah… If your confused about where the airship actually is, it's outside of edge… Kinda' like how in the game you'd leave it outside of Midgar, and kinda' wonder off… o-o_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_I. Don't. Own. It. -Angst- When will you people learn that these legal things make me feel like an idiot!?_

**A/N: **_Wow, and here we are. The end. No, I wont continue this story. If you ask me, I find it quite impossible._

**Review replies**_ will be at the end._

* * *

**Insane Asylum For Two**

**4**

* * *

Vincent Valentine was emitted into Edge's Mental Institution, April 20th. The doctors claimed his had to many psychiatric disorders to list. Most being mood disorders, schizophrenia, severe depression, BPD and several other minor 'charges'. He behaved well, though would break out into random fits of crying, anger, and attempts to kill himself with simple items. Such as a child's crayon. 

April 23rd, Cid Highwind was emitted in Edge's Mental Institution. Three days after Vincent Valentine. Tifa had brought him there, with the blonde's consent. It appeared that the man had entered severe depression, and BPD. He would talk to himself, as he would sit in his captain's chair. Saying how he was sorry for never saying "I love you" often enough. Saying how he was to show Vincent was it is like to go swimming at the beach, because the gunman had never been. Saying how he was to teach the gunman about the art of blueprints, and how fun it could be to design. If anyone ever interrupted him, he would suddenly snap back into reality, and then shun the person who attempted to speak with him. They got not work done, and Cid's conditions were growing worse.

April 25th, Vincent Valentine passed away. He had managed to hang himself with bed sheets, hooking them onto light fixtures that hung from the ceiling. Usually, when enough weight was applied, the light fixtures where to give out. In Valentine's case, when the fixture fell, it only snapped away from the ceiling so far. What does the exactly mean? It means there was a fault in idea. The cords to the lighting never snapped, and held the man in place.

April 26th, Cid Highwind past away. After he over heard doctors in the hallway discussing Valentine's death, he over-dosed on medication. The police claim it was the nurse's fault for not watching as the man took his medicine, but they could do nothing to prove such a thing. Highwind was never on a suicide watch, so there was no way for the nurses to tell. All they new was that he would mumble Vincent's name at times, and would look hopefully up and down the hallways as he walked around. No one had informed him that Valentine was in lock down, never allowed to leave his room unless of a dire emergency. And of course, going completely mentally unstable wasn't one of them that would let him out.

The police _did_ nothing.

The doctors _did_ nothing.

The nurses _did_ nothing.

The remaining crew of the airship _knew_ nothing.

For all the members of the Shera II knew, the two men where merely in care. They had a crew member fly the ship back to Rocket Town, there for when their glorious captain would return to direct them once more.

_Cloud Strife_ continued on with his delivery business. _Tifa Lockheart_ continued on with running her orphanage that she had been neglecting as she was on the airship. Reeves Tuesti went about his WRO business. _Yuffie Kisaragi_ returned home, aiding her father in running Watari. _Nanaki_ has returned home, determined to protect his homeland. Barret Wallace continued his search with Rufus to find a new source of energy for the planet. A project that would continue on for years, always searching for something better then the last.

Why didn't any of these _heroes_ go about their lives before?

_After they defeated Sephiroth? _

_After they brought down Kadaj? _

_After Chaos and WRO saved the planet for Omega?_

The group was together. They had all their members, and in one way or another, could get in contact with each another. Even if it was mostly just Yuffie keeping tabs on everyone. Now that Valentine and Highwind had been emitted into the hospital, unaware of their deaths, their were two missing. And soon, they all just seemed to drift apart.

The doctors made a note of when Highwind had past away though. Threw all of his incoherent babbling, and nonsense; he would occasionally mention something that was ear catching.

_"Am I dyeing… Or is it my birthday…?"_

* * *

**A/N: **_Tada Teh end. The quote was actually something I found on Google. They where Nancy, Lady Astor dying words. Whoever that was... -Doesn't really care enough to read about it.- And wow… My first completed story, that isn't a one-shot… o-o Wow…_

**Review Replies.**_Cause I'm just that bad-ass._

**Dark Lord Rei: **_Ah, I'm sorry it almost brought you to tears. But I'm glad it made you happy :D I tried to clean up the typos, and if I come across more, I'll just update that chapter. And isn't English a cursed language? When I was little, I always wanted to learn German instead. Though… I also wanted to be a turtle…_

**Dead Black Clover: **_Ah, isn't it? Don't you just love blood and kinky-ness? Well.. Fine… If you don't I do. I find it entertaining. I'm glad you enjoyed reading this. Maybe I'll start writing more stories like this, instead of all the teenage angst I've been working on…_


End file.
